Mind map
A mind map is a diagram used to visually outline information. A mind map is often created around a single word or text, placed in the center, to which associated ideas, words and concepts are added. Major categories radiate from a central node, and lesser categories are sub-branches of larger branches.Mind Maps as Classroom Exercises John W. Budd The Journal of Economic Education , Vol. 35, No. 1 (Winter, 2004), pp. 35-46 Published by: Taylor & Francis, Ltd. Article Stable URL: http://www.jstor.org/stable/30042572 Categories can represent words, ideas, tasks, or other items related to a central key word or idea. Mind maps can be drawn by hand, either as "rough notes" during a lecture or meeting, for example, or as higher quality pictures when more time is available. An example of a rough mind map is illustrated. Mind maps are considered to be a type of spider diagram. A similar concept in the 1970s was "idea sun bursting". Origins Although the term "mind map" was first popularized by British popular psychology author and television personality Tony Buzan, the use of diagrams that visually "map" information using branching and radial maps traces back centuries. These pictorial methods record knowledge and model systems, and have a long history in learning, brainstorming, memory, visual thinking, and problem solving by educators, engineers, psychologists, and others. Some of the earliest examples of such graphical records were developed by Porphyry of Tyros, a noted thinker of the 3rd century, as he graphically visualized the concept categories of Aristotle. Philosopher Ramon Llull (1235–1315) also used such techniques. The semantic network was developed in the late 1950s as a theory to understand human learning and developed further by Allan M. Collins and M. Ross Quillian during the early 1960s. Mind maps are similar in radial structure to concept maps, developed by learning experts in the 1970s, but differ in that the former are simplified by focusing around a single central key concept. Popularisation of the term "mind map" Buzan's specific approach, and the introduction of the term "mind map" arose during a 1974 BBC TV series he hosted, called Use Your Head. Buzan, Tony 1974. Use your head. London: BBC Books. In this show, and companion book series, Buzan promoted his conception of radial tree, diagramming key words in a colorful, radiant, tree-like structure.Buzan claims mind mapping his invention in interview. KnowledgeBoard retrieved Jan. 2010. Buzan says the idea was inspired by Alfred Korzybski's general semantics as popularized in science fiction novels, such as those of Robert A. Heinlein and A.E. van Vogt. He argues that while "traditional" outlines force readers to scan left to right and top to bottom, readers actually tend to scan the entire page in a non-linear fashion. Buzan's treatment also uses then-popular assumptions about the functions of cerebral hemispheres in order to explain the claimed increased effectiveness of mind mapping over other forms of note making. Mind map guidelines Buzan suggests the following guidelines for creating mind maps: # Start in the center with an image of the topic, using at least 3 colors. # Use images, symbols, codes, and dimensions throughout your mind map. # Select key words and print using upper or lower case letters. # Each word/image is best alone and sitting on its own line. # The lines should be connected, starting from the central image. The central lines are thicker, organic and thinner as they radiate out from the center. # Make the lines the same length as the word/image they support. # Use multiple colors throughout the mind map, for visual stimulation and also to encode or group. # Develop your own personal style of mind mapping. # Use emphasis and show associations in your mind map. # Keep the mind map clear by using radial hierarchy, numerical order or outlines to embrace your branches. This list is itself more concise than a prose version of the same information and the mind map of these guidelines is itself intended to be more memorable and quicker to scan than either the prose or the list. Uses As with other diagramming tools, mind maps can be used to generate, visualize, structure, and classify ideas, and as an aid to studying'Mind maps as active learning tools', by Willis, CL. Journal of computing sciences in colleges. ISSN: 1937-4771. 2006. Volume: 21 Issue: 4 and organizing information, solving problems, making decisions, and writing. Mind maps have many applications in personal, family, educational, and business situations, including notetaking, brainstorming (wherein ideas are inserted into the map radially around the center node, without the implicit prioritization that comes from hierarchy or sequential arrangements, and wherein grouping and organizing is reserved for later stages), summarizing, as a mnemonic technique, or to sort out a complicated idea. Mind maps are also promoted as a way to collaborate in color pen creativity sessions. Mind maps can be used for: * problem-solving * outline/framework design * structure/relationship representations * anonymous collaboration * marriage of words and visuals * individual expression of creativity * condensing material into a concise and memorable format * team-building or synergy creating activity * enhancing work morale In addition to these direct use cases, data retrieved from mind maps can be used to enhance several other applications; for instance expert search systems, search engines and search and tag query recommender. To do so, mind maps can be analysed with classic methods of information retrieval to classify a mind map's author or documents that are linked from within the mind map. Differences from other visualizations * Concept maps - Mind maps differ from concept maps in that mind maps focus on only one word or idea, whereas concept maps connect multiple words or ideas. Also, concept maps typically have text labels on their connecting lines/arms. Mind maps are based on radial hierarchies and tree structures denoting relationships with a central governing concept, whereas concept maps are based on connections between concepts in more diverse patterns. However, either can be part of a larger personal knowledge base system. * Modelling graphs - There is no rigorous right or wrong with mind maps, relying on the arbitrariness of mnemonic systems. A UML diagram or a semantic network has structured elements modelling relationships, with lines connecting objects to indicate relationship. This is generally done in black and white with a clear and agreed iconography. Mind maps serve a different purpose: they help with memory and organization. Mind maps are collections of words structured by the mental context of the author with visual mnemonics, and, through the use of colour, icons and visual links, are informal and necessary to the proper functioning of the mind map. Research Effectiveness - Cunningham (2005) conducted a user study in which 80% of the students thought "mindmapping helped them understand concepts and ideas in science". Other studies also report positive effects through the use of mind maps. Farrand, Hussain, and Hennessy (2002) found that spider diagrams (similar to concept maps) had limited, but significant, impact on memory recall in undergraduate students (a 10% increase over baseline for a 600-word text only) as compared to preferred study methods (a 6% increase over baseline). This improvement was only robust after a week for those in the diagram group and there was a significant decrease in motivation compared to the subjects' preferred methods of note taking. A meta study about concept mapping concluded that concept mapping is more effective than "reading text passages, attending lectures, and participating in class discussions". The same study also concluded that concept mapping is slightly more effective "than other constructive activities such as writing summaries and outlines". In addition, they concluded that low-ability students may benefit more from mind mapping than high-ability students. Features of Mind Maps - Beel & Langer (2011) conducted a comprehensive analysis of the content of mind maps. They analysed 19,379 mind maps from 11,179 users of the mind mapping applications SciPlore MindMapping (aka Docear) and MindMeister. Results include that average users create only a few mind maps (mean=2.7), average mind maps are rather small (31 nodes) with each node containing about 3 words (median). However, there were exceptions. One user created more than 200 mind maps, the largest mind map consisted of more than 50,000 nodes and the largest node contained ~7500 words. The study also showed that between different mind mapping applications (Docear vs MindMeister) significant differences exist related to how users create mind maps. Automatic Creating of Mind Maps - There have been some attempts to create mind maps automatically. Brucks & Schommer created mind maps automatically from full-text streams. Rothenberger et al. extracted the main story of a text and presented it as mind map. And there is a patent about automatically creating sub-topics in mind maps. Pen and Paper vs Computer - There are two studies that analyze whether electronic mind mapping or pen based mind mapping is more effective. Tools Mind-mapping software can be used to organize large amounts of information, combining spatial organization, dynamic hierarchical structuring and node folding. Software packages can extend the concept of mind-mapping by allowing individuals to map more than thoughts and ideas with information on their computers and the Internet, like spreadsheets, documents, Internet sites and images. It has been suggested that mind-mapping can improve learning/study efficiency up to 15% over conventional note-taking. Generation from natural language In 2009, Mohamed Elhoseiny et al.Asmaa Hamdy, Mohamed H. ElHoseiny, Radwa Elsahn, Eslam Kamal, Mind Map Automation (MMA) System. SWWS, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA , 2009. presented the first prototype that can generate mind maps out of small text to fit in a single screen. In 2012,Mohamed H.ElHoseiny, Ahmed Elgammal, English2MindMap: Automated system for Mind Map generation from Text, International Symposium of Multimedia, 2012 it was extended into a more scalable system that can work from larger texts. Trademark The phrase "mind map" is trademarked by Buzan's company for the specific use of self-improvement educational courses in Great Britain Trade Mark 1424476, UK Intellectual Property Office, filed Nov. 1990 and the United States.US Trademark, USPTO Trademark Application and Registration Retrieval system The trademark does not appear in the records of the Canadian Intellectual Property Office.Canadian Intellectual Property Office See also * Personal wiki * Brainstorming * Graph (mathematics) * Idea * List of concept mapping and mind mapping software ; Related diagrams * Argument map * Cognitive map * Concept map * Radial tree * Rhizome (philosophy) * Semantic network * Social map * Tree structure References Further reading * Novak, J.D. (1993), "How do we learn our lesson?: Taking students through the process". The Science Teacher, 60(3), 50-55 (ISSN 0036-8555) External links * Category:Articles with inconsistent citation formats Category:Knowledge representation Category:Games of mental skill Category:Creativity Category:Design Category:Educational technology Category:Diagrams Category:Thought Category:Notetaking Category:Reading Category:Deliberative methods Category:Mental structures Category:Zoomable user interfaces